Expanded Pokédex Volume V: Legends
by Zocarik
Summary: In this volume, Dracaena gathers as much information and legends as he can about the gods of the Pokémon world. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo. Fanfiction for fun and thought, not profit.
1. Introduction

Legendary Pokémon.

These are not just powerful Pokémon. They are gods.

Catching them is not conventionally possible. Even a Master Ball, with a perfect catch rate, cannot keep them properly. They will destroy the Ball at the first available opportunity. The few who have caught one claim it had more to do with some test of virtue than battle.

As few have been caught, fewer have been studied in a lab, and none allow their bodies to be studied post mortem, rendering concrete information scarce.

When referring to a Legendary Pokémon in its role as a god, it is called a Divine.

When Legends die, they reincarnate soon after.

At times, Legendary Pokémon create Avatars. These Avatars are manifested fragments of the power and mind of the real deal, and allow them to explore and see the world without catastrophically damaging anything or disrupting the world around them. The Avatars can be beaten in a fight, but can fight on even terms with the great dragons like Dragonite, if they aren't even more powerful.

The Ultra Beasts will be listed in this volume due to their power, rarity, and obscurity.

* * *

A/N: Zocarik here.

Canon game stats and abilities are somewhat lame. Exhibit A: Groudon is the size of an elephant, weighs as much as a Cyldesdale horse, and can merely cause a drought for five turns outside of Primal Reversion. Compare that to the Anime which has Groudon be like a Kaiju, towering as a small mountain or at least a warehouse, and destroying everything just by sitting there.

Honestly, anime Mewtwo set the bar for me back in the nineties. Lowball his power: the storm was just powerful enough to devastate Kanto and destroying further regions would take more time. He maintained that, locked down all the moves from clones and their templates, and held his own against Mew which probably had decades or centuries experience on him. All without having any special affinity for any of those things the way others do. That cemented what a Legend is supposed to be.

Many legends have Pressure as their ability, and the hidden ability may be unavailable. Ho-Oh, Lugia, Birds, Beasts, Mewtwo, Deoxys, Creation Trio, and Kyurem all have it. From a gameplay perspective, it makes sense. If the player is not overleveled, that ability turns catching them into grueling endurance matches, desperately trying to survive the onslaught while weakening the target, and dealing with the rapid drain of PP. From a narrative view, it is lame. Even the Hidden Abilities can be sub-par for a virtual demigod.

Mewtwo has Unnerve (no eating berries). Really? Beasts have never been allowed their G5 and 6 abilities, and in G7 got Inner Focus. Not good enough and does not fit the theme of children of the phoenix. The Creation Trio, the firstborn children of Arceus, have Telepathy. Like the ability to dodge an ally's AoE moves like Surf during a double or triple battle is impressive in the claws of the creation gods.

Latios, Latias, and Origin Giratina all have Levitate. That's it? No shields or illusions or speed boost to evade with? No phantom attacks or anything like that?

In the games, wild Kyogre has zero ways to hurt Shedinja. Does that sound like a practical god of the primordial oceans, brought low by a shed bug skin? Did the Anime version look like something that could be meaningfully hurt by a shed skin?

Only the Avatars have canon game stats. The real versions are like the anime or PMD where you never quite KO them, instead just stunning them long enough to talk some sense into them. (really, see Rescue Team: when you beat the Birds in main story, they get up within a minute, ready for round two, and must be talked down.)

All cases in Anime where Legend vs norm Pokémon is not curb stomp involve mitigating factors in my mind. Latias and Latios were practically children with no real training. The Dream!Entei was merely a construct from hundreds/thousands of Unown. Virus!Groudon was destroying the whole region just by existing before it started using the tentacles to eat everything. Zoroark was about to die, and just would not let herself die until she rescued Zorua, even after getting attacked by Crown City Beasts, which only hit a few times anyway.


	2. Darkrai

Darkrai

Dark

Traditionally male in lore

The Pitch Black Pokémon. God of Nightmares. Spirit of the New Moon. A Fey god and ruler of the terrors of the night.

 **Description**

Few wish to depict the lord of fear. In art, it is usually shrouded in black clouds drawn from the Dream World. The clouds come from the 'hem' of its 'robe' in some depictions. Others say that streaming flows of nightmare fog come from its shoulders, at times hiding its three-clawed hands. The most consistent detail is the head area. A red-stained lower jaw, with no matching upper jaw, seems to act as a collar. A blue eye shines out of a black socket as white mist eternally evaporates away from the head in a long streamer.

Mortals know that the Nightmare King is near when the Bad Dreams torment their slumber. He is never entirely in the tangible world, always fading in between waking and Dreaming, applying some rules of Dream logic and physics to his body.

 **Battle Characteristics**

Darkrai, in the rare instance he fights, seems to focus on its Power and Speed to bring a target down before casting them into the Dark Void to be tormented by its dream-presence. It has the defenses to take a hit and keep going, and can recover by consuming the very dreams it governs. It can grapple with considerable might, but prefers range advantages.

Fighting Darkrai in the Dream is all but suicide without at least a Crescent Wing from Cresselia.

 **Life Cycle/Evolution Conditions**

Darkrai is said to hatch from a pitch black egg in the depths of the Dream World on the new moon. Some say it lives but a single lunar cycle. Others say it persists for centuries. The few spiritual explorers that have ventured into the Dream World attest that there are eternally two moons. One, a gorgeous crescent for Cresselia. The other, an orb that draws in and consumes light while seeping tendrils of terror, for Darkrai. Despite the moons being visible at all times, they are the deepest parts of the Dream.

 **Diet**

The things in the dreaming. Sometimes, if black clouds shroud a dream, it means Darkrai is eating his fill. Some lost souls, forever trapped in the Dreaming became trapped because Darkrai ate the connection between body and dreaming soul. Entire Dream Islands have been reported to disappear in a shroud of black fog, never to be seen again by dreamers after this Dark god consumes the entire firmament of the dream. How often a Darkrai must eat is the question. One that has never been answered.

In the living world, they occasionally drain Dream Eaters dry.

 **Breeding**

Darkrai is always depicted as male. Some say he treats Cresselia as his mate, loving the one being that can always look past the nightmares and producing eggs of either god(dess). Others say it mates with females lost in the dream to produce more wardens of the darkest dreams. Whether these slumbering couplings are consensual vary.

If a Pokémon lays an egg that seems to swallow light and shroud everything around it in shadow, it is a Darkrai egg added to the mix from Darkrai's actions. It will soon be taken to the Dream World.

 **Wild Behavior/Threat Level**

Darkrai, when he enters the waking world, tends to live in seclusion. Lonely islands, isolated mountain peaks. Maybe the desolate Terror Pit in Ildathach. Places no one sane would enter. If a mortal intrudes on Darkrai despite the bad dreams warning them, they probably deserve their fate.

 **Bonding and Care**

Darkrai is a lonely god, and usually stays away from others. On occasion the stories say a Darkrai took a shine to a mortal that either was a worthy acolyte of fear or was a brilliant light piercing the nightmare fog. These worthy ones tend to somehow avoid all disasters and calamities through good judgement and lucky calls.

 **Human/Pokémon Relations**

Humans are an amusement for him. There are confirmed reports of Darkrai watching horror movies. His position is usually given away by the chuckling, if not full belly laughs.

 **With the Faithful**

Darkrai is a Fey god, and one that should not be spurned. He may offer tangible protection to the faithful, but drawing his rage can end in living nightmares, endless Dark Dreams, and death as Darkrai drags another mortal into the Dream World forever.

 **Team Compatibility**

Catching an Avatar of Darkrai is a really bad idea. Everything on the team will face nightmares constantly, usually ending with everything ganging up on the Avatar and ripping it to shreds. Other dream eaters like Hypno or Musharna, will cower in fear of being bled dry to offer dreams to the Darkrai Avatar.

 **Duality with Cresselia**

Darkrai is one of the Lunar Duo. It has a relationship with Cresselia. Each Darkrai has a counterpart Cresselia. Each pair is fated to be some sort of duality. Kind but not Nice versus Nice but not Kind. Benevolent versus Malevolent. Nurturing versus Tough Love. Capricious Trickster versus Guiding Taskmaster.

Do note that there is no hint which is which. Darkrai could be the nice one, offering nightmares to warn of danger, or a viscous tormenter.

When both are called to battle some foe threatening their domain, they tend to take specific roles. Often, Darkrai stands as the violent guard, striking down a threat with all the brutality of nightmares. Cresselia aids in recovery and repair. Yet, that can switch with Cresselia blanketing an area with Moonblast Bombardments while Darkrai consumes the damaged areas in the Dream to clean things up.

 **Warning**

What part of "God of Nightmares" is so hard to understand?

 **Legends/Folklore**

Great calamities rocked the world when one Darkrai gave into bitterness and started tormenting other gods.

One family drew Darkrai's attention in a bad way, leading to the Darkrai trapping a child, a young girl, in an endless cycle of Dark Dreams.

For all the terror, some of the dreams are actually warnings. Omens of doom sent to tell mortals to avoid a danger.

 **Summary**

Fey lord, Nightmare King, and justly feared god.


	3. Cresselia

Cresselia

Psychic

Female

Goddess of Joyful Dreams. Spirit of the Crescent Moon. A whimsical goddess and ruler of the pleasures of the night.

 **Description**

The temples say that Cresselia resembles a bird formed from moonbows. Her wings are more akin to two aurora arcing from her breast to near the base of her tail. Her head is adorned with a crest resembling a golden crescent moon. Her feathers shimmer with many pearlescent colors. She has no legs for she is not bound by the force of gravity.

Mortals know the Crescent Goddess is near as her song fills their dreams with renewing strength. She is as ephemeral as a dream, and just as hard to touch.

 **Battle Characteristics**

The few reports of Cresselia's fighting prowes suggest that she has monstrous Constitution, Toughness, and Resistance. Her offense and agility would be nothing to sneeze at, but she focuses on endurance. She can heal her allies/servants and blast her foes with Moonblast.

Nightmare attacks, such as Dream Eater, cannot harm her.

Cresselia's blessing is needed to survive even a minute against Darkrai in the Dream World.

 **Life Cycle/Evolution Conditions**

Cresselia hatches from a shimmering egg in the depths of the Dream World, incubated on the surface of the eternal crescent moon forming one of the two hearts of that realm.

 **Diet**

Cresselia sups upon dreams. Sometimes, the shimmering dust that follows her will shroud a dream as she consumes choice pieces of it. Should she devour the connection between the dreamer and their body, they will be lost in the haze of dreams. The magnitude of Cresselia's appetite has never been measured.

 **Breeding**

Cresselia is always female. Sometimes she is wooed by Darkrai as he lavishes affection on the one being that ignores his nightmares. From these unions, mixed clutches of eggs are laid, some shimmering and some pitch black. Some stories hold that she mates with males in the dream world to produce more dream weavers.

Should a Pokémon be found to have a nest with Crescent Wing feathers woven into its structure, with a shimmering dust filling it, Cresselia took the male as her mate that night.

 **Wild Behavior/Threat Level**

Cresselia, when she enters the waking world, tends to be whimsical. Her motivations and reasoning are unpredictable and changeable. She may appear anywhere. A mortal that approaches her must remember that pleasant does not mean safe.

 **Bonding and Care**

Cresselia likes the dreamers, the mortals that freely embrace their hopes and emotions over logic and reasoning.

 **Human/Pokémon Relations**

Humans are an amusement for her. There are confirmed reports of Cresselia observing pre-schools and kindergartens during nap time.

 **With the Faithful**

Lunar Dance is a rite through which Cresselia offers her faithful strength to continue their dreams, even as she leaves them.

 **Team Compatibility**

Avatars of Cresselia are loved by a team, but are a double-edged sword. The dreams she brings can cause addiction and obsession with the dreams.

 **Duality with Darkrai**

Cresselia is one of the Lunar Duo. She has a relationship with Darkrai. Each Cresselia has a counterpart Darkrai. A duality always emerges between them. Kind but not Nice versus Nice but not Kind. Benevolent versus Malevolent. Nurturing versus Tough Love. Capricious Trickster versus Guiding Taskmaster.

Do note that there is no hint which is which. Cresselia could be the nice one, offering pleasant dreams to pursue, or she could create dreams that are impossible but too tantalizing to turn away from.

When both are called to battle some foe threatening their domain, they tend to take specific roles. Cresselia guides dreamers to safety and guards them as Darkrai destroys their foe. Yet, Cresselia can still crater an area with Moonblast attacks while Darkrai removes tainted areas in the Dream.

 **Warning**

Not all pleasant dreams are good. Some lure victims into danger. Some leave the dreamer pursuing a dream and neglecting themselves and those around them.

 **Legends/Folklore**

Lunar Dance performances are done in the temples under the moonlight to ask for strength to pursue dreams.

Cresselia's dreams may not actually be possible, but sometimes they offer insight and hints of opportunities ahead.

 **Summary**

Dreaming goddess, Lunar Queen, and whimsical goddess.


	4. Swords of Justice

Cobalion: the Guiding Blade, the Wandering Sword

Steel/Fighting

Terrakion: the Mighty Blade, the Mountain Sword

Rock/Fighting

Virizion: the Guardian Blade, the Forest Sword

Grass/Fighting

Keldeo: the Resolute Blade, the Shore Sword

Water/Fighting

The Swords of Justice. A cohesive team that has prevented countless disasters.

These four lesser gods work together enough to be more readily described in one entry than alone.

 **Description**

Cobalion superficially resembles a goat like Gogoat, but built of a much greater stature. At the shoulder, it stands almost seven feet tall. It is lean and agile, able to scale mountains and canyons easily. Its coat is cobalt blue, with stocking patterns around the lower legs. Large crests of sturdy gold fur rise from the shoulders. The tail is a relatively short but bushy thing. Two twisting horns rise up and back from its brow.

Terrakion superficially resembles an ox or bull like Tauros or Bouffalant, but again, much bigger. Shorter than Cobalion, it still stands over six feet at the shoulder. It is stocky and rugged, with broad muscles that hardly slow in the face of any obstacle, be it a cave in or a sheer cliff. Covered in grey fur, with orange crests on the shoulder. Around the lower legs, light grey structures resembling a boot cover its hooves. Its horns are a pair of massive jutting blades curving forward, framing its head.

Virizion superficially resembles a deer like Sawsbuck, but bigger. Standing only a bit taller at the shoulder than Terrakion, but shorter than Cobalion, it can still peer over the heads of many humans and Pokémon. It has a green coat, and somewhat ridged structures about the hooves and lower legs resembling boots. The belly and upper parts of the hind legs are white. Its antlers are two blades that sweep to the sides and a bit back, ending in blunt knobs.

Keldeo resembles a horse like Rapidash. The smallest Sword, it is merely four feet at the shoulder. In pictures it practically looks like a foal next to the others, but it is actually easily able to look a human in the eye, and is overall much bigger than a human. The bulk of its coat is a pale tan. The mane is red with two dark blue crests on the sides. Light blue fur grows in a crest around the neck and the tail. The hooves have dark, metallic blue structure and are not cloven. Keldeo's horn is a curving blade on its forehead.

Rarely Keldeo is depicted in a different form, one that has a horn shown to be longer, jagged, and made of a dark blue materiel. The mane also takes on some changes, now having plumes in a couple colors.

All of the Swords stand firm in battle and life, their sense of purpose pure and Justified. Some have been inspired to noble callings such as knighthood simply from watching them.

 **Battle Characteristics**

All of the Swords stand equal in Constitution and Speed, which are high as befitting even a set of lesser gods.

Cobalion is the Toughest of the four, and he is no slouch in Strength and Power.

Terrakion is the Strongest of the four, and has Toughness and Resistance to back him up.

Virizion is the most Resistant of the four, with offensive ability rivaling Cobalion.

Keldeo has the weakest body, but makes up for it with good Toughness and Resistance, and the mightiest Power output of any of them.

All of the Swords know the signature techniques of Sacred Sword, and can wield their blades with finesse. They are also formidable combatants in other styles of combat. Rumors hold that Keldeo has a Secret technique that even the others do not understand, fueled by its Resolution.

 **Life Cycle**

{ages are estimated to within a thousand years}

Cobalion, the eldest of the Swords. Cobalion was the first sword, rising fifty thousand years ago.

Terrakion was the second Sword. Terrakion rose independently approximately five thousand years after Cobalion.

Virizion rose from the forests twenty-three thousand years ago.

Keldeo is a very recent addition, joining the Swords in the last two thousand years.

Individuals or whole groups/herds may die in the line of duty, but they otherwise never age.

 **Diet**

Mostly leaves and fruit.

 **Breeding**

There are multiple 'herds' of the Swords of Justice around the world. They mostly stick with other Swords, but occasionally select from among some of the ungulate Pokémon like Rapidash if they find one particularly striking or interesting. Physical fitness and training is at least a way to catch their eyes, given that well trained racers or fighters have been seen with them frolicking under the moonlight.

 **Wild Behavior/Threat Level**

The Swords are guardians, protectors, and leaders. They act fairly and with reasonable judgement.

 **Bonding**

They can be compared to knights that strictly follow a code of chivalry. They may come to like clean cops, some Pokémon Rangers, and occasional heroes.

 **Human/Pokémon Relations**

Individual herds vary. In areas where humans have caused ecological disaster, they distrust and dislike humans. A group in Unova went to war against humans centuries ago, before the land was called Unova. Yet, in some areas they stand and aid humans as well as Pokémon.

 **With the Faithful**

Some treat their devout followers distantly, saying that justice is its own reward. Others will offer a small token of aid when worshipers fall on hard times and can barely keep themselves alive, let alone bring peace and justice.

 **Team Compatibility**

Should one of the Swords allow an Avatar to work with a human, that human likely has few issues.

 **Warning**

While they do act fairly, in the worst of times they can catch the innocent with the guilty. Large scale disasters do not always allow for precise judgement.

 **Legends/Folklore**

The elder three Swords actually did not know each other for a few thousand years. The formal formation of their team happened within the past seventeen thousand years.

Cobalion, the eldest and the closest thing the Swords have to a leader. Cobalion is reputed to stop conflicts with a single glare.

Unconfirmed rumor holds that a Cobalion in the Kalos Region secretly watches certain clubs that maintain the ancient traditions of armed nobility, and may be responsible for the disappearance of the rumored criminal, Viscount Greg.

Terrakion was the second Sword. It is the most boisterous and eager to duel. It also is said to have the best sense of humor, being willing to inspire hope and joy at its own expense by deliberately making itself look foolish.

Terrakion is known to smash through even strong fortifications without slowing down. Used heavily to rescue victims of disaster.

Virizion, the third Sword. In pure skill, it stands greater than its kin, making up for slight frailty to its muscles and powers with sheer skill and precision.

Virizion may guard the forests and fields, but it is said to have found some human items pleasing, and has a hidden grotto filled with old scarves and yo-yos and posters and more.

Keldeo is the youngest of the four, with more limited skills. Yet, this young hero is more resolute than the others. It is more cautious in making judgements, but has keener insight into the motives of others. It is also the one most likely to explore alternate forms of justice.

The species that Keldeo used to belong to went extinct on the greater North Altaitan continent in the past two millennia. Only a few herds survive. One member of that species rose as a hero and was remade as the Resolute Sword.

In the Estrala Region, Keldeo was once called upon to stop a disaster alone. While successful, the stress and toll on its body was severe. It consumed what must have been a prodigious amount of pain killers or alcohol, because it reportedly got drunk and somehow forced a tattoo artist to tattoo a mark on its haunch. While initially embarrassing, the cartoon that was inspired by this got Keldeo many followers, so it does not complain. The other three Swords in Estrala eventually got their own marks.

The Moor of Icirrus holds an old story in the Unova Region. A war between two human city-states started a wildfire that nearly destroyed the area. The Swords rescued countless trapped Pokémon. Cobalion found and guided the panicking Pokémon. Terrakion cleared the path, cutting and smashing any obstacle. Virizion, despite the danger of fire to a Grass type, used its own body to shield many Pokémon. Keldeo was not present at the time, because it was climbing Twist Mountain to try and set off an avalanche to bury the fire in snow and rock. Snowmelt later formed the Moor. That herd has never trusted humans again.

-{For reference by foreigners: Unova, due to the ongoing, cyclical conflict between the legendary Heroes of Truth and Ideals, changes its calendar. Each age starts with the Heroes and their respective Dragon god rising triumphant. So an Ideal Age begins when Zekrom rises, and a True Age begins with Reshiram. Kyurem ushers in either a Hollow Age, or a Harmonic Age. No age change occurs if the same dragon wins multiple times in a row. At the time of publishing, the year is 304 True Age.}

Unova, due to the schism between Reshiram and Zekrom, has more than its fair share of war and conflict. This had led to a longstanding presence of the Swords of Justice. Three ages ago, a brief Lost Age began. An interloper stopped the fight and killed both Heroes, allowing him to take over. This age was marked with anarchy and violence. Near the end, the Swords of Justice led a war against humanity to try and restore order. Their forces and actions still color perceptions to this day.

While there is no proof, some believe that a fifth god stands among the Swords. The fabled Sword Master is the true chooser of the species that rise to be Swords of Justice. If the Sword Master exists, it is unclear why it remains elusive. Some say its powers lie solely in reforging heroic mortals into the new forms of the Swords. Others say it suffered incredible injury in ancient times, forcing it to place the mantle of justice on others. Some stories hold that it is the chronicler of justice, recording the shifting nature of justice as mortals understand it.

 **Summary**

A quartet of guardian spirits, with herds scattered across the world and rare Avatars fighting alongside noble humans.

* * *

Zocarik: I am of the opinion that Poké-humanity has existed on the Pokémon world far longer than humanity has on RL!Earth. Between ancient superstructures like the Temple of the Sea and ancient accomplishments like giant Pokémon sealed in a dig site, humanity has done a lot there. But the civilizations keep being reset. Various disasters keep destroying stuff and humans are reset back a few ages, from flying fortresses back to stone axes. Be it a Legend going on a rampage, to human wars, humanity keeps having to restart.

Between how closely they work together, and the fact that a lot of information would be repeated across each entry, I simply fused all four entries together.


	5. Manaphy and Phione

Manaphy

Water

Male

Phione

Water

The Prince of the Seas and his servants, messengers, and soldiers. Phione can actually be caught, trained, and bred, but their first loyalty is always to Manaphy.

 **Description**

Manaphy is a small, blue, oceanic creature. He has a broad, teardrop shaped head, a small round body, and two broad fins/limbs. Each eye has a pair of yellow sensory patches above them. The ventral surface on the body has an oblong red gem on the chest and another yellow sensory patch. From the top of his head, a pair of long blue feelers emerge, each tipped with a highly sensitive ball.

Phione's key distinctions from its master are that there is no sensory patch on the chest, and there are only two patches on the head with one above each eye. There is only one, broad feeler from the floatation sack on the top of its head.

As the Prince of the Sea, even the smallest amount of Hydration can fortify and heal Manaphy against affliction, a trait that the Prince shares with his servants for their protection.

 **Battle Characteristics**

Phione has universally moderate-high stats. Trainers that catch them report a short list of possible moves, and potentially several more TM options.

Manaphy has not shown any deficiencies in any stat. The stories credit him with three particular advantages in combat. One, he has some of the most refined hydrokinesis in the world and can unleash water shaping attacks like no one else. Two, Manaphy has the allegiance of all ocean and sea Pokémon without fail, and can command them to attack. Three, Manaphy can use his powers to swap the spirits of targets around, dropping adversaries in unfamiliar bodies to throw them off.

 **Life Cycle/Evolution Conditions**

Phione is mortal. They tend to last for fifty years after beginning to roam and serve within a month of hatching.

Manaphy engages in reincarnating immortality. Lifespan varies between incarnations.

 **Diet**

Dietary information on Manaphy is unknown. Best guess is based on tribute given to the shoreline alters, composed of a special mix of seaweed bread.

Phione eat plants and scavenge meat.

 **Breeding**

Manaphy is considered the rarest Pokémon in the world by some scholars. This ties back to his reincarnation cycle. Periodically he gets bored of the world and decides to renew himself by returning to the Origin Cradle and allowing his spirit to depart his body. He can disappear for centuries in this way.

Manaphy and Phione are both in the Water 1 and Fairy Groups. Phione exists because Manaphy cannot make Avatars. Instead, he has offspring that act as his angels and fighters. They attend to things he cannot be present for.

 **Wild Behavior/Threat Level**

Manaphy, as rare as encounters are, is not a threat.

Phione can be threatening, and colonies have scuttled ships.

 **Bonding and Care**

Phione can be caught. It is rebellious away from the ocean, and playful when near the sea.

 **Human/Pokémon Relations**

Manaphy often ignores humans because the territory maps do not match up.

 **With the Faithful**

The faithful never seem to drown. More than one devotee to Manaphy either somehow pulls through severe storms without capsizing, or washes up on a beach with nearby food.

 **Team Compatibility**

Most Water Pokémon will be respectful of Phione simply because it acts as the voice of Manaphy while the Prince is elsewhere.

 **Warning**

Manaphy may be the effective highest ranking authority in the oceans, but that does not stop 'criminals' from acting outside his purview.

While Phione are dogmatic in their observance of Manaphy's will, if they go long enough without receiving new orders they can start clinging to the last orders they got and cause problems. This happens most often when Manaphy takes generations between reincarnating.

 **Legends/Folklore**

Manaphy's title was earned in a titanic clash where he defeated a monster that threatened all of the water in the world. He sacrificed his ability to make Avatars permanently in the process. While Kyogre may hold greater overall might, Manaphy's skill was what saved the world and caused all of the seas and their creatures to swear servitude to him.

Manaphy's personality and perspective shifts between incarnations. While he retains his memories, he may become detached from the emotions and thus might not care what he felt in his last lifetime. It takes an incredibly special situation to convince him to retain his emotional investment in a specific thing for multiple lifetimes.

Stories hold that one Phione fell in love with a human and eventually got turned into a human by a sea-mage. The exact species of the mage remains unknown. May or may not have been a Primarina. Some suggest a Tentacruel.

 **Summary**

Water-shapers and sea sorcery masters.


	6. Regigigas, Regi Golems

Regigigas

Normal

Regirock

Rock

Regice

Ice

Registeel

Steel

Regigigas, the titan and crafter. Its creations, the Regi-golems.

 **Description**

Regigigas. The titan. The artisan. The prehistoric legend. Regigigas Towers over its creations, its leg being as long as they are tall. Its body is a large slab of an unknown white materiel. It has three gold-colored structures on its torso. Two disks serve as the shoulders leading to its arms. A gold structure makes up its face, with seven dots marking its face. Two to the sides, and five down the middle. On both sides of the tapering golden face, there are two lines of crystal orbs. The top orbs are red, the middle orbs are blue, and the bottom orbs are grey. Its legs are, proportionately, short and stumpy, but sturdy and robust as well. Its arms are longer and thinner, ending in another pair of gold disks and three fingers. Raised bands of a black materiel adorn its body. An unknown variety of vegetation grows on the lower legs and between its shoulder disks and its head.

Regigigas is the ur-example of "not a morning person." Even its avatars take time to shake off their Slow Start and begin acting at full power. They begin weaker, but over time start moving faster, hitting harder, and wielding greater power.

Evidence suggests that the real Regigigas has a more extreme Slow Startup, requiring multiple days to reach full power, but being functionally unstoppable at that stage.

Each of the Regi-golems stands taller than a human.

Regirock is a large aggregate of boulders. Its torso is a boulder made of more boulders thoroughly fused into one. Its arms and legs are several boulders that cling to each other like a set of magnetized beads. Its face is set on a flat faced spire of rock it uses as a head. Two lines of yellow lights, oriented vertically, and one in the center, reminiscent of the letter 'H'. Regirock has a Body that is Clear of external imperfections, and cannot be effected by anything that would cause the body to weaken. It also is incredibly Sturdy beyond being a Legendary, able to keep moving and repairing itself even after being reduced to gravel.

Regice is a collection of hexagonal prisms of ice merged together. It has seven yellow orbs forming a face, three in a vertical line, four making a horizontal cross centered on the middle of the vertical line. Aside from its legs, which are two sharp crystal spikes pointing down, most of the ice prisms can reconfigure themselves to some degree. The ice crystals of Regice's Body, though they appear cloudy-bluish from internal impurities, is are actually Clear of any vector that could let external forces impede its performance. It can also draw on external sources of water and cold to repair its Ice Body.

Registeel is composed of a smooth, corrosion resistant metal of unknown composition. Its body above the waist is round, composed of two silvery pieces curling around a central black metal face. It has a set of seven glowing red orbs, six in a hexagon formation and one in the center, acting as its face. Its arms come from a pair of metal orbs serving as the ball/socket joints of its shoulders, extending as the black metal, and tipped with the silvery metal for its fingers. It has sort, stumpy legs. Registeel has no cracks or flaws in its alloy, rendering its Body Clear of anything to weaken. It can, through means unknown, make its Metal much Lighter.

 **Battle Characteristics**

Regigigas: its massive size alone grants it tremendous Constitution. It also has massive defenses. Its Strength, Power, and Speed all go up over time as it wakes up from its ancient slumber.

All three golems have medium speed and moderate-high constitution, when ignoring the fact that they regenerate or repair from everything.

Regirock is the physically toughest of the golems. It has considerable Strength and Resistance as well.

Regice is the most Resilent of the golems, with a considerable degree of Toughness as well. It favors Power attacks.

Registeel has balanced offensive options, capable of attacking equally with its Strength or Power. Its defenses are equal to each other and both are outstanding.

 **Life Cycle**

The golems, after their creation, have existed in an unchanging state ever since. Any damage done gets regenerated soon enough, either through the malieable metals of Registeel reparing with no sign of faults or cracks, Regice condensing more water into ice, or Regirock simply compressing rough stones into its body.

Regigigas has existed far longer than its creations, and is known as the titan who towed the land. It dates to over three hundred million years old.

 **Diet**

They are not biological in nature and do not need to eat.

 **Creation**

Regigigas and its avatars occasionally create more golems. Regirock gets crafted from raw rocks, type irrelevant, though metamorphic rock often serves as a base and it converts new rock into metamorphic stone. Regice is crafted from glacier ice or from ice that forms around certain never-melting boulders. Registeel is raw lava or magma pulled out and shaped as it its cooled into metal rather than igneous rock.

The golems are always created in trios, never existing alone for long.

 **Wild Behavior/Threat Level**

The golems:

Some remain as statues, idly waiting in their chambers or outposts, never moving even when organisms climb on them. Through means unknown they prevent plants and fungus from entering their domains.

Others serve as guardians, roaming special locations and driving off any intrusion.

A small handful carry out unknown rituals in hidden locations.

Regigigas waits in an unknown location. Its avatars rarely wake up, silently slumbering in hidden locations.

 **Bonding and Care**

Only a handful of humans have ever called them from their appointed tasks and gotten them to obey. Means to do so are unknown. Avatars of Regigigas ignore humans utterly.

 **Human/Pokémon Relations**

Humans rarely enter into their considerations, and they rarely act to draw human attention.

 **Warning**

Disturb their rest at your own peril.

 **Legends/Folklore**

In the Hoenn region, a special set of Regi-golems wait. The three are sealed away. Inscriptions in an unknown language cover the walls of the only chamber that has been discovered, and one has been translated. "We sealed [them] away. We feared it." The meaning of the inscription is unknown.

The golems are often incomprehensible to other Pokémon. Psychics cannot understand their thought patterns. Their primary language, conveyed through beeps and the dots on their faces flashing, is untranslatable by other Pokémon.

Regigigas is credited with towing entire continents into position in ancient times.

 **Summary**

A titan and its creations in its own image.

* * *

A/N: realized that, in addition to the golems supposed parallels to the Stone Age, Ice Age, and Metal Age, they also match different types of rock. Glaciers are layer after layer of rock-hard ice compressed and fused like Sedimentary Rock, Registeel is explicitly drawn from lava, thus making it Igneous, and so I gave Regirock a Metamorphic origin.


End file.
